This invention relates generally to a semiconductor switching structure including plural logic elements and a method for fabrication. More particularly, this invention relates to a triple diffused semiconductor switching structure including plural logic elements suitable for performing plural logic functions within a single structure.
Although semiconductor logic switching structures have heretofore been provided such structures have generally been merely the interconnection of separate elements formed within the semiconductor body. Prior art structures have generally occupied excessive portions of the semiconductor body and further have required excessive element interconnections. Thus there is a need for a semiconductor structure including plural logic elements which occupy a minimum portion of the semiconductor body.